Evanescent Moment
by jojo507
Summary: I turned back to face a grinning blond, his manic filled blue eyes met my shock filled brown ones.A gunshot pierced through the air, and Deidara dropped lifelessly to the trampled grass. In the corner of my eyes I saw the man from before, cocking his gun towards the side, aimed towards me.'Life is evanescent.' I thought, welcoming death as I fell and joined the blond into the everl


**This is actually assignment in my American Literature class, and its late haha**

**I don't care, it was supposes to be about a desperate? Moment with a slow motion like section, in which a lot happens during a single moment, in other words a flashback. So…uh enjoy!**

Evanescent Moment

Dodge. Dodge. Block. Slash.

One down, hundreds more to go.

Okay, I was exaggerating right there, but I was currently surrounded, standing back to back with one of my comrade, also known as my best friend. Dodging another swing of a sword directed towards me, I lifted my heavily exhausted arms and lashed back, both hands gripping the head the sword. Looking up, I observed my opponents, we were still outnumbered. I stepped back, hearing loud, war cries behind me; I sighed and risked a short glance over my shoulder.

Deidara, my said best friend, was swinging his sword like a madman towards his enemies. Shouting uncomprehending threats at them, his once sun-kissed, blond hair, now matted with sweat, mud, and scarlet liquid. If I had the energy, I would have face palmed right here and then at the recklessness of my blond friend. Despite being outnumbered, bodies of our enemies dropped one after another. And people said that the Battle of Gettysburg was the bloodiest, while I am currently surrounded by manifold amounts of lifeless bodies of both my enemies' and comrades'.

It was the year of 2015, and a civil war broke out within the North and South part of the United States of America. We, Deidara and I, were fighting for the South in our green, military uniform. Dog tag necklaces hanging on our necks, armed with both gun and sword, but the guns had proved to be useless as it ran out of firepower.

My naturally crimson and messy hair was sticking to my forehead, wet with sweat. And my dark, brown eyes heavy with unwanted memories of war, violence, and death. Breathing hard, I managed to bring up my arm to block another menacing blow by my right shoulder. Busy with my current opponent, I failed to notice someone else sneaking up beside me. This man had a gun, which in my opinion, as childish as it sounded, was unfair since all my opponents had weapons that wasn't involving firepower. But I had managed to escape the bullet by tripping over an abandoned and broken machine gun nearby. I looked up just in time to see the sharp side of the blade being brought down towards me by the man I was fighting previously.

In my current, now weaponless, state, all I could do was to sit and stare dumbly as my life flashed before my eyes. Sweat slowly trickled down from my forehead to my chin, as the distant voices of falling men was heard. The tickling of the grass, brushed against my palms, and the sound of a blade slicing through the air reached my ears. At the age of twenty four, graduated from college, majored in woodworking, and single, I made eye contact with my soon-to-be-murderer while hearing a distressed call from behind.

"Sasori!"

"Deidara! This is absurd! We're going to get in trouble! That is, if we don't die first."

"Relax, Sasori. You'll get nowhere in life if you don't take any chances!" A sixteen year old, Deidara stood in front of me on an old yet ominous looking thick pipe. The pipe was placed over a deep crater, creating a makeshift bridge over it. And due to the numerous days of heavy rain, the crater had been half filled with murky water. If someone was to fall in, they could break something or drown, if they weren't good swimmers. (Thankfully we were.)

Even though that whole area was practically screaming out danger! My blond and oblivious friend wanted to cross it for the sake of his need to feel the "exhilaration of life" as he puts it.

"You know, considering all you reckless actions. You're the type to die young Dei." I calmly commented, slightly hoping that my 'words of wisdom' would be able to go through his thick head. Despite being best friends, our characteristics were completely different yet we still liked the same things.

I was the more composed one, thinking logically and acting with responsibility. While Deidara always craved for action, chattering on about his imaginations on nonexistent things. He was practically a magnet for danger and adventure. Yet, we both loved art, in which both of us were blessed with the hands of an artist, with equally creative minds.

Art is something to be eternal, everlasting for all generations to see and be awed at. Such as woodworking and puppetry, if they were treated carefully in the right ways, the art piece could last for a perpetual amount of time.

Of course, Deidara had clearly rejected my theory of art. He thought art should be fleeting, a flash of light and colors, capturing the eyes of manifold watchers. Like how a firework that lights up the dark skies with flashing colors, existing for only a second causing viewers craving for more. To him art was evanescent, carving the aesthetic charm of a firework into one's memories till their last breathe.

"Aw. Come one Sasori, you're no fun. Life is short, evanescent! You're going to become one of those grumpy old men who scream at kids to get off their lawn when you grow up, that is if you keep that up." Ignoring the blonde's statement, I watched as he continued to walk across the rusty pipe, ignoring my previous warnings. I knew he was those stubborn types, never changing his brash actions in a hundred years, even though he grows up into an adult.

At the end, Deidara did end up falling into the water, his foot being caught in a dent in the middle of the pipe. He had gotten out alive, thankfully, and was rushed towards the hospital. His right arm was put in a cast, and our parents scolded us, teenagers for being so careless. Even though I didn't do anything rash specifically, then we were grounded for the rest of the year.

"Sasori!"

Choking for a second, I felt a hard pull against my throat, as the back collar of my army uniform was being pulled out of the danger I was in. The sword missed my chest within millimeters, and I escaped death for a fleeting moment. The enemy in front of me was taken out by another one of my comrades, and the grip behind my neck was loosened.

I turned back to face a grinning blond, his manic filled blue eyes met my shock filled brown ones.

A gunshot pierced through the air, and Deidara dropped lifelessly to the trampled grass. In the corner of my eyes I saw the man from before, cocking his gun towards the side, aimed towards me.

'Life is evanescent.' I thought, welcoming death as I fell and joined the blond into the everlasting darkness.

The end :D

Jane~

Art is a bang!


End file.
